Such a Great Life
by xdamnitxretardx
Summary: Rebecca, justin's bestfriend since they were little kids, is going on tour with him. she's secretly in love with him. what do you think will happen? Will they stay bestfriends or will something more happen? rated M for later chapters.
1. Summary

this is my first story so please no criticism but i would love your opinion.

thanks.

-xdamnitxretardx

.com

* * *

**main characters ;**

**justin bieber **- 16 & famous

**rebecca smith** - lifelong friend of justin, secretly in love with her bestfriend, justin. he doesn't know YET.

**pattie bieber **- justin's mom, rebecca's favorite aunt in the world.

**helen smith **tired of her daughter complaing about having such a boring life.

**jensen turner **; rebecca's other bestfriend. knows justin's famous !

**setting** ;

justin's concerts & hotels in those cities.

**summary **;

justin is on tour, & his bestfriend who is totally secretly in love with him is going with him. in this story, he's not that famous yet so he stays in the cities of the tour more than 1 day. they fall in love and they're mothers become the greatest of friends. they're really close, bestfriends & now they're **together.**

please give me your opinions. i don't know if i should continue this story.

* * *

please review and give me your opinions.

i don't know if i should continue this story.


	2. Chapter 1

in this story dialog, is bold is rebecca & underlined is justin, and anyone else is regular text.  
if you find this format hard to read then let me know and i'll fix it.  
but i think it's really easy.  
the name of who is speaking is before the dialog and/or after.  
please leave your opinions.  
thanks.  
-xdamnitxretardx  
.com

* * *

Rebecca and Justin grew up together. he was starting his singing career by going tour.

it was almost her birthday so she very disappointed when she heard the news.

her mother was tired of her complaining about how boring her life is so helen talked to Pattie about a surpirise birthday present for Rebecca.

Helen wanted to send Rebecca off to tour with Justin as a surprise present.

**birthday day ; **

Rebecca was very excited when she found out what her present was. she immediatly called Justin who was screaming into the phone. she was startled when she heard screaming outside her front door. she ran to see what it was. she surprised to see Justin standing outside her door with a bouquet of flowers, chocolate and a Teddy bear. she stood there with her mouth wide open.

Justin ; what's wrong with your mouth?

Rebecca ; _**nothing. **_

Justin ; well you should probably close it. 

Rebecca ; _**oh yeah right. she said as she was blushing.**_

after that awkward moment, she jumped into his arms and pulled into a extremely tight hug. they pulled away after a few minutes and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. he blushed.

Rebecca told Justin, she had somethings to do before they left the next morning for tour.

"okay alright" Justin said with a sad expression on his face.

Rebecca was disappointed that she couldn't spend the day with him but she knew she could make it up to him that night.

justin ; where am I staying tonight? 

Rebecca ; _**I don't know. She looked at her mom. **_

Helen ; he's staying in your room with you if that's okay.

Rebecca ; _**sure, that's great. **_

Justin ; alright. see you later then I'm going to take a nap. 

rebecca ; _**okay, I'm gonna go to the mall. I'll be back later. **_

she pulled him into a hug before she left.

**-at the mall- **

she called jensen to come along with her to help her make sure the outfits she bought were absoluely cute and they would impress justin.

they were shopping. he became very annoyed of Rebecca because she kept asking him for his opinion.

he decided to ditch her. when she realized jensen had ditched her, she headed home with the 4 outfits she already had.

**-at home- **

she greeted her mother and Pattie and then headed for her room.

she walked into her room, completely forgotten that justin was staying in her room. she walked in and he was sound asleep.

rebecca's thoughts ; he's so cute when he's asleep. he looks like a sleeping beauty.

her thoughts ended as she smiled to her self and walked towards her closet. as she opened her closet door, she was startled by justin.

Justin ; whussup shawty?

she smiled at him but then he started laughing. she was confused.

"_**what are you laughing at?**_" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"you dropped all of your clothes !" he replied in between laughs.

"_**oh ! I didn't even realize it.**_" she blushed as she talked.

* * *

please leave your opinion.  
i would appreciate it[:


	3. Chapter 2

please read and review.  
these box thingies are getting on my nerves so i'm going to stop doing them.  
thanks

-xdamnitxretardx

* * *

Justin saw that rebecca had bought a few new outfits so he decided to ask her to try them on.

Justin ; Can you try those outfits on? I want to see.

"_**Sure. if that's what you want.**_" she replied as she reached down to pick up the clothes.

**her thought to herself ; **_hmm... i wonder why he wants me to try on the outfits. _

She headed to the bathroom in her room to get changed.

She got into the first outfit which was a mini skirt with a white, black & purple tank top under a white hoodie.  
She stepped out of the bathroom and asked Justin for his opinion.

Rebecca ; _**What do you think Justin? Do you like it?**_

He couldn't say anything. He was just shocked at how gorgeous she was.

"_**Justin? Justin ! **_" she asked as she could see that he was just sitting there staring at her with his mouth open.

It looked he was drooling so she started laughing.

Justin ; Don't laugh at me !

Rebecca ; _**If you don't want me to laugh at you, then stop drooling and tell me your opinion.**_

Justin ; You look gorgeous.

Rebecca blushed as she went back inside the bathroom to try on her other outfits for him.

Justin's thoughts to himself ; _damn, she's gorgeous. should I tell I've secretly been in love with her? nawh, i don't wanna ruin our friendship. but wait,  
but what if i tell her and she feels the same way? okay, be confident Justin, you will tell her how you really feel before she goes to bed._

This time she walked out wearing a strapless dress that was white with a belt with a bow on the side.

He sat and waited for her to come out of the bathroom again.  
Justin continued to drool over her as she walked out wearing the dress.

She just laughed silently to herself as she tried on the other outfits.

The other outfits she had were short shorts with a strapless white shirt with green, yellow, orange, and pink hearts

& dark skinny jeans with a yellow tank top under a pink t-shirt with a plaid purple dress shirt on the out side left unbuttoned.

She finished trying on the outfits for Justin so she grabbed some pajamas before entering the bathroom  
one last time before heading to bed.

She finished what she wanted to do in the bathroom and heading to the bed where Justin was laying down watching TV.

She then decided to ask him which side of the bed he wanted.

Rebecca ; _**Justin, which side of the bed do you want?**_

Justin ; It doesn't matter to me.

Rebecca ; _**okay then, you get that side.**_

Justin ; alright.

He scooted over to his side letting her in on her side.

They were both watching TV when he broke the silence by asking her if she had a boyfriend.

Justin ; So do you have a boyfriend?

Rebecca ; _**Nope.**_

Justin ; Good, I have something to tell you.

Rebecca ; _**okay.**_

She looked him right in the eyes.

Justin ; Rebecca, I have been secretly in love with you since we were little kids. I didn't know how to tell you until now.

I didn't want to take the risk but I can't hide my feelings for you any longer.

Rebecca sat up in shock.

She was out of words, she just didn't know what to say.

Justin helped her out by saying that "she didn't have to feel the same way, he just wanted to let it out instead of hiding it."

Rebecca didn't know what to do or say so she just leaned in and kissed him.

She could feel him smile into the kiss as he pulled her closer to him.

She pulled away and looked him in the eye and told him that she felt the same way.

He couldn't have been any happier.

After moments of more kissing, they layed and watched TV.

She rested her head on his chest while he had his arms around her waist.

They were closer than humanly possible.

They stayed in that position for a long while & they bothed fell asleep in each other's arms.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

_Author's Note :_

_Towards the end of this chapter, there is a section written in Justin's point of view and I don't know what really goes on in a boy's head when he goes on a date with a girl so let's just assume that's what they think._

_Another part states where she's living. I don't know if I moved where she lives or not so let's just say she lives in Atlanta now but she used to live in L.A. _

_Same goes for Justin._

[Rebecca's Point Of View]

I woke up to an empty room with no sign of Justin anywhere. I was really tired but i dragged mysef out of bed to go find Justin. I walked into my bathroom to fix the horrible sight of when i first wake up. There was a note taped to the mirror.

_The Note said :_

Morning Shawty,

I had to go run some errands this morning and I didn't want to wake you so I just left a note. Hopefully you'll find it and won't be mad at me for leaving early with saying anything.

_End of Note._

I smiled to myself. He called me his shawty. After I finished getting ready for the day, I walked downstairs to see a perfectly made breakfast for me, and next to it was another note. Again it was from Justin. It said he made this breakfast for me when he came back from his errands but I was in the shower so he wrote another note and went to make sure the rest of the day was ours, and only ours where we would spend hours together catching up on each other's lives. I ate my wonderful breakfast made by the most amazing boy ever. I ate while I had an ear-to-ear smile on my face which made it incredibly hard to swallow since my mouth had to closed in order for me to swallow. I finished my breakfast just as my mom walked into the kitchen. She probably had noticed my smile and asked what I was doing for the day.

"I'm spending the day with Justin as soon as I figure out where he is." I answered.

"Oh, Okay then. Don't be out too late though." She said with little concern at all.

She knew Justin wouldn't do anything to hurt me. And that's what I thought too. I ran up stairs to my room after I had finished washing the dishes to call Justin. I practically destroyed my room trying to find my phone. I finally found it. It was hiding inside one of Justin's shoes. There was also another note attached to it.

_The Note Said :_

I see you've found your phone. I'm also guessing you were going to call me? Well don't just meet me at the park at 2 for your surprise. I know you don't like being outdoors but please come for me (;

_End of Note._

What was he planning today. He knows I hate being outdoors, and yet, he plans something outdoors at a public park. Great. I snapped out of my thoughts. I had less than an hour to brace the fact the Justin had planned something for me at the park. I took in deep breathes to try calm my nerves. That didn't work obviously, cause I started to feel like throwing up. I had to keep trying to calm myself if I didn't want disappoint Justin. I kept breathing and after awhile it worked. My nerves had gone away and now all I had to do was get dressed and walk to the park. I slowly got up from my bed to go to my closet. My closet was a walk in closet so it was full of clothes. I wouldn't say I was a spoiled brat but I got to spend as much money as I wanted on clothes, and only clothes. I had quite a few choices. I narrowed down my choices to only 2 outifts. The first one was skinny jeans with a black shirt splattered with neon orange paint, and the second one was a white sun dress. I couldn't decide so I texted Justin letting him choose what I wore.

[Justin is bold, Rebecca is underlined]

Justin, I can't decide what to wear.

**It doesn't matter what you wear. You're beautiful.**

Thank you but I want you to choose what I wear. Skinny jeans with my paint splattered shirt or my sun dress?

**Hmm... You should wear a sun dress. You look sexier in a dress ;)**

Okay.

I texted him back and went to change. I couldn't help but smile the whole time. He called me beautiful. All these years, I always thought he thought I was ugly. Turns out I was way off. I finished getting into my dress, and now all I had to do was put on little eyeliner and fix my bed-head. I applied little eyeliner. It was barely visible. I decided to straigten my hair then tie it up in a side-ponytail. I finshed getting dressed and it was just in time too. I had to meet Justin at the park in 15 minutes and the park was a fifteen minute walk away from my house which was perfect. That meant I wouldn't have to sit around waiting for Justin.

**[15 minutes later, at the park]**

[Justin's Point Of View]

I sat on one of the swings waiting for Rebecca to come. I came a little early cause I didn't want her to wait for me since I know she hated the outdoors since her dad died. The wind was blowing softly against my back as I sat there. Suddenly, I had a flashback.

_FlashBack._

It was when Rebecca and I were about 5 years old. We were best friends. No one could sererate us. Then one day, she and I were a park close to the campsite which her father and my godfather took us on a camping trip. The park was close enough for our dad's to see us so they let us go alone. We were just goofing around and playing when we heard screaming. We ran towards the campsite to see a pool of blood under a big boulder. My godfather was trying to get the rock of the man. At first, we couldn't see who it was but then we realized it was Rebecca's father. The two of us were sent home once the police showed up to clear the body. Rebecca was crying like it was the end of the world. It practically was the end of the world. She was really close to her dad. He meant the world to her. On the way home in the car after the inncident, she was cluched to my side, crying her eyes out. I didn't mind if my jacket got wet from her crying. All that mattered was that she would stop crying and had a shoulder to cry on when she needed one. She desperately needed one at that moment. We got arrived at her house. Her mother greeted us with a smile but we all knew she only had a smile on her face to cheer Rebecca up. I could also tell she'd been crying too. Since that day, Rebecca hated the outdoors. I didn't blame but I knew she needed to get over her fears.

_End Of Flashback._

My thought ended as felt someone wrap their warm hands around my shoulders from behind. At first, I kinda freaked out cause I didn't know it was Rebecca but then I heard her adorable giggle and calmed down.

[Rebecca's Point of View]

I wrapped my arms around his shoulders when he jumped slightly. I just had to giggle at his cuteness. He calmed down as he heard my giggle. In one swift motion, he stood up and turned around so my arms were wrapped around his neck as he snaked his arms around my waist. We stood there, eye's locked until he leant down to quickly peck my lips as a greeting. I giggled as he pulled away. He just gave me a confused look.

"What are you giggling about?" He asked confused.

"Nothing, just how I've always dreamed of this day and now it's here." I answered slightly blushing.

Now it was his turn to laugh. He laughed at me cause I was blushing.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"That's something you'll find the answer to later." he answered while dragging me across the park. When we arrived at our destination, I was all out of breath, and so Justin. Once we caught our breath and our heart rates slowed down, I realized we were standing in front of the pizza place me and Justin used to always go to when we were little kids. But, wait, we're not in L.A. We're in Atlanta? Justin must have seen my confused look.

"This place moved from L.A. to Altanta." He said as he took my hand and pulled me inside.

I loved this place. This place held so many memories. Some with Justin and Me, and some with my dad. All the memories with my dad flooded in my mind and I couldn't help but tear up a little.

-Sorry to stop right here but I'm out of ideas. I just got out of writer's block so I kinda just put the ideas I had into this Chapter. So if you guys have ideas for me, review and tell me.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

[Rebecca's Point Of View]

Justin must have seen the tears welling in my eyes because he suddenly stopped in front of me.

"Babe, what's wrong?" he asked with concern filled eyes.

"Nothing, just this place brings back so many memories." I replied, trying to get rid of the tears.

They more I thought about the memories, the more I wanted to just bawl my eyes out. We had gotten a table in the back of the restuarant. We sat there in silence for a while as we looked through our menus. It was really hard to decide on what to eat seeing this place only serves pizza. The waiter, Trisha, came and took our orders.

"What can I get for you, cutie?" she asked specifically asking Justin, seeing she's checking him out.

"Ahem. I'd like the peperoni pizza please." I ordered with jealousy pulsing through my body.

"Oh. Okay. What about you hun?" she asked still trying to get Justin to notice her.

"Uhm.. I'll have the peperoni pizza." He ordered with a sweet smile on his face.

"Your order wil be ready in 15 minutes. In the meantime, please enjoy our game area." with that she left heading to the kitchen.

I just sat there staring at my hands. I didn't want to say anything. I didn't even know what to say.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Justin asked as he got out of his seat in front of me to come sit beside me.

"Nothing." I answered blankly.

"Don't say it's nothing cause I know something is wrong. I know you too well to know when you're lying." He said as he wrapped his arm around me.

I wanted to shake his arm off but I just couldn't. His touch on my skin was just too comforting. I just sat there not wanting to answer his question. I could feel him staring at the top of my head waiting for an answer. I finally got the courage to answer him.

"Well, okay. You might think I'm a clingy brat but if you didn't notice Trisha, our waitress was trying to get your attention even though she probably knew we were on a date." I blurted out trying to avoid eye contact with him. I tried to get up and walk away but Justin got a grip of my wrist before I could even take 5 steps.

"Babe, you know that I'd never do anything to hurt. That's a promise. Please don't be all jealous of her. I don't even like her. I only like you. Your the only one for me. My one and only." Justin said trying to calm me.

It worked but the feeling of losing him was still there. I tried my best to hide it and I guess it worked cause Justin didn't say anything about it.

"You wanna go play some games now, beautiful?" Justin asked with a smile spread across his face.

"Sure, babe." I replied getting up letting him lead me to the game area.

Just as we were walking towards the game area, Trisha came out with our orders in hand.

"Guys, your order is ready." She called out towards us with a weird look on her face.

"Okay. We'll be back to eat in a minute. We wanna play some games." We both yelled back at her.

We busted out laughing our asses off. The rest of the date was very good. He made me feel so special. There aren't enough words in this world for me to describe my feelings for him. Every day, he makes me fall harder for him.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

[Rebecca's Point Of View]

I was woken up the next morning by someone staring at me. Sleepily, I looked up from my deep sleep to see my hunk of a boyfriend staring at me with a smile on his face. Worried, I started to question myself. I'm laying on his shirtless chest, he's smiling at me. What happened last night? I thought to myself but then was relieved when I realized we both were fully dressed. "Sweetheart, why are you staring at me, and smiling at the same time?" I asked a little confused. "Just watching my precious princess sleep until she wakes up. Which she did." he laughed at his stupid answer. I joined in on his laughter. Moments later, we decided to get out of bed and head down stairs to make some breakfast, which was going to be very difficult seeing that neither of us could cook. What were we going to make? I honestly had no idea. We just though it'd be fun to try to cook. We went downstairs towards the kitchen. We had decided to try the basics and make some eggs first. I walked over to the refridgerator to take out the eggs while Justin went to find the pan. We placed the pan on the stove to heat. I was sitting on the counter top waiting for the pan to heat up. Justin walked towards me with an egg in his hand and a devious smile. I automatically knew what he was going to try to do. I slid off the counter as fast as could and ran to get as far away from Justin as I possibly could. I didn't get very far before I felt the impact of the egg on my back. I turned around to see Justin laughing his ass off. I charged at him, full speed, and tackled him to the floor, now laughing my own ass off. I was laying on top of him, when our eyes meant it just was like paradise. I could stare into these gorgeous eyes for the rest of my life. I took my gaze away from his eyes down to his lips. They were pink, plump, and very kissable. I leaned down towards him slowly. He didn't push me away or move so I figured he liked it so I kept going. Before I knew it, he licked my bottom lip begging for an entrance. I couldn't go against it. Our tongues battled for a while, until we were out of beath and pulled away. I looked at him and smiled after we pulled away. I didn't know what to say. That was a mind-blowing kiss. I got off of him as soon as I realized that I was still laying on top of him. When I got off of him, he was a little disappointed. I could tell in his eyes. It wasn't long before we finished our attempt at cooking. My mom had come downstairs and saw the mess we made and banned us from the kitchen for the rest of the day. The only way to get something to drink was asking her. That would be a hassle but if that's what she wants, then it will have to do.

[A Couple Of Hours Later]

Time had gone by way too quickly. I had spent the whole day with Justin but I still wanted to spend more time with him. It was almost time for bed. I was in my bathroom brushing my teeth when Justin came in and stood behind me with his arms around my waist, placing little kisses on my neck. I coulnd't concentrate on brushing my teeth nor could I even brush my teeth. I was too busy giggling. I had to push him off to finish brushing my teeth. I had just stepped out of the bathroom when I was lifted off my feet and thrown on my bed. Justin had locked the door, and flahsed me a grin before running towards me locking his lips on my neck. He had found my sensitive spot. He kissed it repeatedly. I couldn't help but let a moan escape from my lips. He lifted his head up looking at me as soon as it did. He looked down at my neck and spotted the hickey he had just left on my neck.

"Sorry baby." He said pointing to my neck and making a funny face.

I instantly put my hand up to my neck.

"I'm gonna get you for this Bieber !" I yelled tackling him so that he was laying on the bed and I was straddled, one leg on both sides of him. I latched my lips to his neck. I began to gently suck on the patch of skin. His sking tasted so fresh, just like his lips. After moments of sucking and licking, I unattached my lips from his neck and inspected the mark I had left. Now it was fair. We both had hickeys on our necks we would have to hide from our moms. I smiled sweetly at him before climbing off him and getting under the sheets. I layed down and shut my eyes for a deep sleep full of dreams of Justin. Justin had also climbed into bed with me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me towards him. He laughed a little when I jumped a little from being startled.

Thanks for reading so far. I love you guys.

Read & review please.

I'll try to update as soon as possible.

thanks

-xdamnitxretardx


	7. Chapter 6

Such A Great Life Chapter 6.

[Justin's Point Of View]

I woke up to the most beautiful sight ever. It was my beautiful girlfriend. I did not want to wake her up. She looked so peaceful. I slowly placed my arms around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She shifted in her sleep and now she was in my arms, cuddled into my chest. I smiled to myself and kissed her hair before falling asleep again.

[Rebecca's Point Of View]

I woke up, and tried to get up. I could not move, there was an arm wrapped around my waist. I tried quietly to get out of Justin's grip but every time I moved, his grip would tighten. I gave up after a few attempts. Now his was so tight that I could not even turn around. I was stuck with my face buried into his chest. I am not saying I did not like it, I just would have liked to be able to go pee. I really had to go but since Justin had a pretty good grip of my waist I would have to wait until he wakes up. I didn't have to wait very long. He woke up sooner than I had thought.

"Morning gorgeous" he said, his voice still scratchy from sleep.

I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"You know how to make a girl blush, don't you Bieber?" I asked, my cheeks flushed a bright pink.

"Aw. You're so cute when you blush. " he said, lifting my head up to meet his eyes.

Our lips connected and it felt so right. He really got into the kiss. I giggled a little at his eagerness. His hand started to lift up my shirt, while his lips moved with mine. He started to massage my boobs. I moaned in pleasure. I didn't want to stop him but I had to. It was early in the morning and I was pretty sure my mom was up by that time. I tools a hold of his arm and pulled it out from under my shirt. He pulled away from my lips with a disappointed face.

"Sorry, babe. I didn't want to stop you but my mom is probably up. If she catches us doing this, she's not gonna let you stay in my room anymore. She's gonna make you sleep on the couch." I told him.

He nodded and started to get out of bed. He walked over to the bathroom to get dressed for school. Yes, school. We're going back to school for a while before I go off on tour with him. He had a break from tour so he's coming with me to school. I didn't really wanna dress hotly for school so I just threw on some skinny jeans and a t-shirt after my shower. Justin did the same. He wore a white

t-shirt with blue skinny jeans and his blue supras. We walked downstairs to be greeted by our moms, an our gigantic breakfast meal. I guess Pattie had gotten up early to help my mom cook. I scarfed it all down before Justin was even half done with his. He just sorta laughed at me. I was way too hungry to even think about what anyone thought. I knew I was a pig when it came to food. As we walked at the door, I grabbed a hold of his hand and looked up at him. He looked down at me cause I was a couple of inches shorter than him. He smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen. We walked into the school hand in hand. A couple of girls noticed who he was and came to ask for a picture and an autograph. He signed a couple of autographs and then we were headed straight to the office. We needed to pick up our schedules. We ended up having all but one class together. We had everything except science. We found our lockers, which happened to be right next to each other. That was gonna be convenient. We had history first thing in the morning, which was bad but we had it together, which was better than nothing. We walked to class together, right before I was about to walk into the class, Justin grabbed my arm and pushed me against the lockers. He kissed me fiercely before letting me go inside the classroom. I looked at him, giggled, then pulled him inside the classroom behind me. The teacher introduced us as the new students. A couple of girls were giggling, because of the presence of Justin Bieber. He just laughed it off and took a seat next to me. The teacher told us to take notes of this boring shit but instead Justin and I just passed notes.

Justin - this teacher is boring.

Rebecca - I know she is.

Justin - only a couple more minutes in this living hell.

Rebecca - thank god.

Justin - we have next period together too ;)

Rebecca - yay ! ;)

The bell rang. I grabbed all my stuff and shoved it into my bag. I wanted to get out of this living hell that they call history class. Justin and I walked to class with his arm around my waist like if he let go I would disappear from the surface of the earth. We entered our next period, gym. It was boys and girls gym class, different from my middle school where girls and boys were separated. Justin and I took a seat next to each while the coach told us what he expected from us during gym. He expected us to keep our hands and feet to ourselves. Mainly referring to the boys, and fighting. After he told us the rules and everything, he let us just sit around and get to know each other. Caitlin, one of Justin's best friend's sister and his ex-girlfriend, had moved over here a couple of months ago. Justin was really happy to see her. She seemed pretty nice. Justin and her spent the whole time talking to each other, catching up on each other's lives. He seemed like he really missed her. They must have been really close. I was just sitting there all alone. I was sitting next to Justin but he was just talking mainly to Caitlin. Just when I though couldn't get any more awkward, a stuck up football player came up to me and started flirting with me.


End file.
